


【刺客信条】如果我是喵喵你还爱我吗？

by TSkumo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSkumo/pseuds/TSkumo





	1. 有个唱歌像老猫的刺客变成了老猫

一只猫凭空出现在耶路撒冷。  
那是一只杂色老猫，有着厚密而整洁的灰黑色被毛，深棕色的眼睛里透出人性化的沉静和睿智。它总是轻盈地在人家屋顶上跳跃，爬上各种匪夷所思的地方，占据阳光最好的地方躺下来梳理皮毛。它干净又健壮，优雅又稳重，跟身材瘦削毛发脏乱的凶狠野猫们格格不入，让人见了就难以忘掉。可若要说它是家养猫，也确实没人见过这只猫有主人，更没人知道它是从哪儿来的。  
一群经常在屋顶活动的人类首先注意到了这只猫的不寻常。那天，一个白袍刺客恰好攀上了灰猫占据的屋顶，刚一探头就和一双圆溜溜的猫眼撞了个正着。他们把彼此吓了一跳，一个停下了攀爬，一个尖耳朵立得笔直，一人一猫在诡异的气氛中僵持了几秒钟，正在刺客犹豫着要不要换条路的时候，猫咪首先站起来，挪到另一边坐下，让出了从屋檐到下一个攀爬点的直线路径。  
猫？它为什么不怕人？它怎么知道我要往那边走？？它为什么要给我让路？？猫为什么会知道给人类让路？？？  
刺客的脑子里塞满了疑惑。他翻上房顶，试探着对它说了声“谢谢”，灰猫望着他，友善地眨了眨眼。  
人类惊恐地跑了。

“是不是一只体型挺大的短毛猫？”当这名刺客和他的同伴分享这段奇妙经历时，同伴兴奋地说，“我也遇见过。当时我负了伤，正想躲进屋顶的躲藏点，却被弓箭手发现了，幸好那只猫正在躲藏点里舔毛——它不光没有喵喵叫着暴露我的位置，还窜出去绕到弓箭手的身后大声嘶叫，把他引到另一边去了。只可惜我急着回来报告任务和处理伤口，没注意它跑去了哪儿。”  
他们向其他同伴询问有没有更多人遇到过这只灰猫，虽然并没有收获，但这只聪明过分的猫很快吸引了其余刺客的兴趣。不久，几个实在按捺不住好奇心的刺客打算结伴去往猫咪刚刚出现过的地点，亲眼见证一下动物究竟能有多么通人性。  
过了半天，他们带着仿佛刚被雷劈过的恍惚神情回来了。  
“找到它了吗？它现在怎么样？”被猫救了一命的刺客兴致勃勃地问，“你们替我向它问好了吗？它怎么说？”  
“它只会说'喵'，还能怎么说。”一个人吐槽他，然后犹犹豫豫地说，“不过，我觉得……它好像……它好像笑了，在我们讲了你的故事之后。”  
“而且它长得有点像阿泰尔导师。”另一个人接话，“嘴角有一条一模一样的伤疤，眼睛也像，不过更圆更可爱一点。”  
把“阿泰尔导师”和“可爱”放在一句话里也太奇怪了。小刺客们齐齐打了个寒战，不过谁也没有反对这个联想。  
最终刺客们决定以后要随身带上干粮和肉干，谁见到那只猫都可以喂它一些。很快，随着灰色老猫的神奇事迹越来越多和越传越广，刺客喂猫小分队的规模迅速扩大到了全体学徒。而某位和猫撞脸的刺客大师被派去地中海执行机密任务还没回来，因此对学徒们沉迷“喂食并抚摸'阿泰尔导师'”一事一无所知。马利克倒是早就知道了，不过一来此事和任务毫无关联，二来他还等着看阿泰尔的笑话，因而区馆长决定在交换情报时对灰猫只字不提。学徒们感激涕零。

与此同时，阿泰尔也遇到了一只猫。  
那是一个阳光明媚的下午。刺客大师从某个小头领身上偷来了钥匙，却不慎招来了一大群卫兵追杀，爬上屋顶奔跑时又被远处高塔上的弓箭手阻挡了脚步，他不得不停下来回身迎战。  
钥匙就是在那时候被打落的。那串金属在瓦片上磕碰出几声脆响，顺着倾斜的房顶一路滑向了绕城河。  
我到底是为什么要来这个鬼地方！刺客大师满心憋闷。不幸的是，当他刚刚捅死最后一名敌人，脚边就传来噗通一声钥匙入水的声响。  
阿泰尔的心也跟着掉进了河里，拔凉。  
大概是上天都不忍看一代优秀的刺客大师惨死于捞钥匙溶解，于是派来一只骑士拯救他。—— 一只，没错，一只猫，黑色的，有威风霸气的长毛和灵活矫健的身姿，以及高超的游泳技能和无与伦比的勇气的猫。  
黑猫从不知谁家的阳台上跳过来，在钥匙完全沉入河底之前一个猛子扎进了水里，把蹲在屋檐做心理斗争的白袍刺客吓了一跳。  
这猫疯了吗？它是追着钥匙跳下去的吗？它为什么会想要钥匙？它不是一只猫吗？猫不是怕水的吗？它会淹死吗？  
阿泰尔觉得自己比刚才更担忧了。  
猫很快便叼着钥匙浮出水面，然而爪长有限，水边的阳台下缘和河中间的木桩都高的遥不可及，它只好在水中载沉载浮。 这下阿泰尔不得不下去了，从这个高度落到木桩上不是什么难事，但即使如此他还是暗暗捏了一把汗。刺客轻巧地落在猫咪身边，艰难地在狭窄的木桩上从蹲姿改为坐姿，这才伸手捞起了湿淋淋的黑猫和他失而复得的任务道具。  
黑猫乖乖的坐在人类腿上，把钥匙还给了他。阿泰尔拉起长袍下摆勉强给猫擦了擦水，轻声说：“谢谢，小家伙，虽然我不知道你为什么要帮助我。”  
黑猫喵呜一声，拧着身子开始舔自己的毛。阿泰尔有些愧疚地摸摸它的小脑袋，又说：“这里跳不回去，我们得在这儿等等有没有船经过了。”  
猫咪似乎颇为同情的看了他一眼 ，阿泰尔心虚地移开了目光。

-tbc-


	2. 有个帅得像大猫的刺客变成了大猫

返程时，阿泰尔带上了那只大黑猫。

那猫一路上都乖的惊人，除了总喜欢爬桅杆之外没闹出任何事。不得不说这小家伙简直是笼络人心的一把好手，凭借远超同类的智商和仿若无意的卖萌俘虏了一船大老爷们儿，让他们面对满船乱飞的长毛也能心平气和的做好手上的活儿。甚至有慷慨的水手会跟它分享私藏的酒，只不过不知是水手的消费水准实在比四百年后的意大利刺客导师差太多太多，还是变成猫之后感官和味觉都加倍敏感起来的缘故，黑猫被辣得炸起了全身的毛（原谅他还不太会控制自己作为猫的情绪），在水手们的叫好和大笑声中赶快溜走了。但万幸的是阿泰尔不知道这件事，不然这条船大概会在刺客大师的怒气中沉寂好几天。

对了，它喜欢爬桅杆。如果你见到阿泰尔时他身上没粘着这只毛茸茸的活体挂件，那它八成就躲在船帆下猫着呢。居高临下的视角提供了开阔的视野，风帆和阴影遮蔽了它的身形，这样的环境让猫咪觉得熟悉和安心，连被海风吹乱了英俊的长毛都不肯下来。藏在肉垫里的尖爪可以轻松刺进绳索和桅木的表面，让它平稳快速地攀爬到自己想去的地方，只是下来就没那么容易了，大多数时候黑猫会凭借灵活的身手从高处往低处离它最近的横木上跳，反复几次就足以安全落到甲板上，但有时风浪实在太过猛烈，摇晃得连甲板上的船员都站不稳，此时它就只好扭着屁股艰难地倒退着下降，偶尔不走运的被粗糙的棕榈纤维钩住爪子，便只能挂在半空中喵喵求救，好召唤水手或者白袍刺客把它解下来。

阿泰尔揪着猫咪的后颈皮大步走进了船长室，板着脸把黑猫举到墙壁上那个巨大的军舰鸟标本面前训了它一顿。猫在他手里蔫头搭脑，乖乖的蜷起爪子给人类拎着，好像在虚心受教又好像一句都没听懂。在他们相处的过去几天里，种种迹象都表明黑猫能听懂不止一种人类语言(包括意大利语、英语、法语和一点阿拉伯语)，但它现在摆明了要装傻。当一只猫打算对你装傻的时候，人类又能怎么办呢？

人类毫无办法，甚至不舍得让它保持这个姿势太久。他把它放在地上，猫咪四爪着地后没有立刻溜走，而是凑过来围着阿泰尔脚边打转，还站起来把前爪搭在刺客小腿上拉长声音喵呜叫。阿泰尔严厉的瞪了它一会儿，还是再次弯腰伸出手，让这小无赖顺着手臂钻进他怀里。这团黑色的大毛球熟门熟路的踩着刺客的皮质护手趴在人类肩上，蓬松的大尾巴垂下去贴着白色的衣摆甩啊甩，顷刻间蹭上一片黑黑的细毛。

“干什么，知道错了？”猫主人皱着眉捏它脸，黑猫抖了抖耳朵，不怎么乐意的用小爪子推开了人类的手。它歪过头，大眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯在阿泰尔脸上，好像下一秒就要开口说话，又好像有什么惊天阴谋正在此刻在它的小脑袋里成型。

阿泰尔挑眉与它对视，而猫咪眨一眨漂亮的猫儿眼，凑到人类嘴边亲了他。

阿泰尔愣住了。浅金色的猫眼近在咫尺，剔透的像两颗浸在水里的琉璃珠，你甚至能从中读到一丝人性化的讨好之意。猫胡须扫在皮肤上带来一丝若有若无的痒，冰凉湿润的小鼻子贴过来，在人类温热的嘴唇上留下一个优雅而郑重的亲吻。它甚至抓紧时机舔了舔那道浅白的伤疤，猫咪的小舌头软软的，有些粗糙，舔上来的感觉很奇妙，尤其当它退开一点，状似无辜的歪着头咂吧嘴的时候，阿泰尔竟然产生了一种被非礼的错觉。

——它只是一只猫，舔舔只是表示友好常见的举动，它并不知道人类一般是不会对同类这么做的。刺客大师冷静的在心中这么安慰自己。其实他从一开始就没在生气，如果说刚才还能回忆着训诫学徒们的场景勉强摆出刺客导师的架势来，现在就真的一点脾气都没有了。毕竟这可是猫啊，更别提这具毛乎乎的躯壳里住着一个狡猾的、浪漫的、深谙调情之道的佛罗伦萨人的灵魂，犯规加开挂，即使对方是阿泰尔也照样会被撩得溃不成军。

当猫真好。得逞的大黑猫惬意的在人类怀里躺下打个滚，露出柔软的肚皮，对已然失去抵抗力的刺客大师眨了眨眼，乖巧，充满暗示。

刺客抱着他的猫，像来时一样大步离开了。

 

 

船长：？

船长：……

船长：？？？？？

船长：………………………………………………

 

他原本打算避开沿途的刺客把黑猫偷渡进马西亚夫，毕竟养只猫这种私事没必要闹的人尽皆知。尤其，他得完全避开阿巴斯，不然阿巴斯绝对会煽动所有刺客嘲笑他一辈子。

然而计划总赶不上变化。

阿泰尔在踏入kingdom的那一刻就发现了不对劲。刺客们看起来都有点不安，沿途的刺客守卫们心不在焉，时不时会往马西亚夫的方向望一望；一名学徒远远纵马奔来，对最近的刺客前哨们说了些什么又立刻冲了回去，于是不得不留在岗位上的刺客们开始来回奔走，传递着刚刚得来的情报。

年轻的刺客大师皱起眉头，直觉告诉他最好别直接走上去问，而是慢慢潜行到几个刺客背后偷听他们的对话。被他藏在怀里的黑猫配合的保持了安静，同时好奇的竖起耳朵，眼睛瞪得溜溜圆，把刺客们的对话听了个一丝不漏。

“怎么样了？导师受伤了吗？那只小猫还好吗？”

阿泰尔僵住了，顶着满头问号和揣在衣服里的毛团对视一眼，发现毛团也很茫然。

“他带回来的小猫伤得不轻，但是医生说没什么大碍，过不了多久就会好起来的。”来人说。“而且，那些血都不是他的，或许是小猫的血，或许是哪个倒霉人的血，导师好好儿的呢。”

导师带回来的猫委屈地喵了一声，表示自己好好的呢并没有伤得不轻。阿泰尔隔着长袍和腰封拍了它一下，从塔楼背后走出来直面几个被猫叫惊动的刺客们。年轻人们显然没想到真正的导师——不是好脾气可以给摸头握爪爪的灰毛老猫，是不苟言笑的、脾气捉摸不定的白袍刺客大师，会这么巧在这时完成任务从地中海彼岸返回黎凡特。他们磕磕巴巴的向导师问好，同时拼命祈祷导师没有听到他们刚才的对话。

但阿泰尔明显已经听见了。他皱着眉问：“什么猫？怎么回事？”

锐利的金色瞳孔从几个学徒身上依次扫过，让他们出了一身冷汗，最后停在了中间那个身上：“法哈德，你说。”

其余几个学徒顿时松了一口气，纷纷自以为隐蔽的露出劫后余生的表情对视了一眼，阿泰尔看得一清二楚不过懒得理他们。被点名的小刺客战战兢兢的斟酌用词：“就是……一只猫，大家都还挺喜欢他的，今天他，不是，它拖回来一只受伤的白色小猫，来向我们求救，亚萨尔带它们去了马西亚夫。我只知道这些，导师。”成功避开了称呼问题，干得好，法哈德。

谢天谢地，阿泰尔没有追问下去，而是选择直接回到据点一探究竟。小刺客们目送那个清矍的白色身影慢步远去，又凑成一堆小声再小声地咬耳朵：“哎，有没有觉得导师哪里不对劲。”

“有，他是不是…胖了点？”

几人顿时禁不住猜想欧罗巴的美食究竟是有多么罪恶，连一向严于自律的阿泰尔导师都能在短短一个月里变成……这样。直到有人提出了新的猜测。

“刚才是不是有猫叫？”

“是，猫叫之后我们才发现屋子后头有人嘛，大导师的潜行功夫又精进了。等等你是说？！”

他们又跳起来把小平房前前后后检查了一遍，确定附近没有一只流浪猫的影子，也没有任何猫咪造访过的痕迹，一时间竟不知该作何感想。大导师从罗马带回了肚腩，和大导师从罗马带回了猫，好吧其实还是后者让人更容易接受一些。

阿泰尔先回了自己的房间，把在衣服里藏了一路的大黑猫——毛都被蹭乱了真可怜——掏出来，告诉它暂时不要乱跑，猫坐在床上听话的蹭了蹭他的手，开始认认真真用粉色的小舌头梳理毛发，真可爱。

刺客大师放心的离开了。他要先去确认一下学徒口中叫的“导师”的猫是怎么回事儿，至于找阿尔穆林汇报任务嘛，不着急。

今天的马西亚夫城堡发生了一点小小的骚乱。起因是一只老灰猫，小刺客们都很熟悉的那只；和另一只小白猫，半个身子染着血奄奄一息，却依然能看出它原本的皮毛多么鲜亮。谁也不知道它是从哪儿冒出来的，或许把它带来据点的灰猫知道，只是人类的智慧不足以听它们讲述故事的来龙去脉罢了。

当阿泰尔找过来的时候，小刺客们早就得知了白袍刺客归来的消息，一个个心虚地溜走了，屋里只剩下医生和两只猫。白猫躺在长桌上好让医生为它的伤口敷药，灰猫看起来还算镇定，正在安抚的不断舔舐受伤同伴的额头和耳朵，只是垂落的大尾巴还在来回拍打，暴露它不安的情绪。

医生首先看见了他。“啊，阿泰尔！如果不忙的话，能否过来帮我一把？我得给这只小猫包扎一下，可是一个人恐怕很难完成这项工作。”

灰猫在听到来者的名字时猛的抬起了头，一直有气无力半闭着眼任由医生摆弄的小白猫也睁开眼看向他。白袍刺客在两双大眼的注视下面不改色地上前，按照医生的指示半蹲在桌边，小心捧起小猫软绵绵毛茸茸的身体。小猫细声细气的咪了一声，而老猫仍不发一语，只是端坐在同伴身旁凝视这位声名赫赫的刺客大师，眼神颇有些复杂和惆怅。阿泰尔被它看的莫名其妙，不过亲眼见到这只猫倒是解释了为什么学徒们会一口一个“导师”，别的不说，那道伤疤的位置实在是太过巧合，连刺客自己都必须承认这即视感不是一点半点的强。

不过他的黑猫也有这么一道，是巧合吗？

灰猫迟疑着向他靠近，先是停在刺客的小臂旁对他的皮制护臂仔细审视了一番——不知为何，阿泰尔总觉得它真正想看的不是他的护甲，而是护甲下隐藏的剑刃——而后凑到小猫颈边，在刺客被白毛毛淹没的手指上小小舔了一口，当作一个猫式的问候。接下来直到医生宣布包扎完毕，老灰猫都安安静静坐在那儿看医生忙来忙去，再没表现出对阿泰尔的特别关注。

“完成了。”医生说，“——哦不，等等，先别放下，让我找个地方安置它。”

他拿来一个曾用来装药瓶的箱子，又在里面垫了一层小毯子和一层干净的布，这才指挥刺客小心翼翼地把小伤员放进去。他们把箱子放在背风的隐蔽角落，给两只猫拿来了一些食物和清水，便离开了那间屋子，只留老灰猫陪着它的伙伴。

阿泰尔去找阿尔穆林了。等那老头子絮叨完，月亮已经在东方露了脸，当刺客大师解决完晚饭返回住处时，发现屋子的窗户打开了一道缝隙，清凉的夜风灌满空荡荡的房间，他的猫早已不知所踪。

床底没有，柜子里没有，桌子下也没有，基本可以确定这小家伙已经从没有拴住的窗户溜走了。阿泰尔罕见的坐在床边发了会儿呆，说实话他并不担心黑猫的安全，甚至也没感到多么惊讶，毕竟显而易见的，这只猫聪明得吓人，完全足以规划它自己的生活，不需仰仗人类的照顾；只是原本那么黏着你的小东西突然不见踪影，狠心绝情地将你抛弃在孤独的夜里，自己却不知去了哪里风流快活，这样的想法总是难免令人心情沮丧的。他并没意识到他现在的心情可以类比被花心男人抛弃的可怜女子：猫就是有这样的魔力，它们神不知鬼不觉的偷走人类对自身的警惕心，促使他们做出一些超乎想象的愚蠢行径，或是展现出人性中不怎么体面的那部分特质来，并且对此毫无所觉。

没有猫的阿泰尔只好独自入睡了。祝你做个好梦，阿泰尔大师，梦里什么都有。

 

黑猫没有跑，它只是去见了见“自己”。

当猫的好处之一就是它的潜行能力得到了质的飞跃。体型缩小使它不得不放弃一部分攀爬路线，但也提供了更多的可能；它的行动变得更为轻巧、敏捷且无声无息，隐匿和躲藏简直是轻而易举；它的五感比人类敏锐百倍，所掌握的经验和技巧在这个时代除了阿泰尔外无人能与之匹敌，因此避开刺客们的眼睛也显得易如反掌。白袍刺客前脚刚走，黑猫就悄无声息地跟上了他。

跟踪过程顺利得令猫惊讶。目标房间就在一楼，低矮的窗根连一个十岁的孩子都没法躲进去，但大猫只需要小心收起毛茸茸的长尾巴就足以保证自己完美隐藏在人类视线的死角中。它安静地隐藏在那里，连风也不会将它的行踪暴露在另外两只猫面前，直到它听到人类先后离开，屋门关闭，才幽灵一般跃上窗台。

更为年长的那位艾吉奥警惕地望向黑猫出现的方向，两双一模一样的金褐色猫眼在沉寂的空气中对视。箱子里传来一点微弱的响动，老灰猫意味深长的看了黑猫一眼，缩回箱子里哄孩子去了。黑猫似是有点委屈的甩了甩尾巴，跳下窗台往两只猫栖身的角落一路小跑。

小白猫躺在箱子底上拼命仰起头，睁大眼睛看着另一个未来的自己。老猫默默让出来一块地方，让长毛大猫跳进来，三只猫亲亲热热挤在箱子里，暖的像回到了它们共同的家乡佛罗伦萨。两只大猫把小猫围在中间睡了，三只毛茸茸挤在一起打着小呼噜，美好得一夜无梦。

-tbc-


	3. 有个萌得像小猫的刺客变成了小猫

当老猫进入刺客们的视线时，他们嬉笑着给它起了“导师”这个外号；当他们发现受伤的小白猫也有一道如出一辙的伤疤时，刺客们开始隐约感到不对劲；最后，一只长毛黑猫不知从哪个角落无声无息的冒出来，出现在给伤员小白猫睡觉的木箱里，当然，它的右侧嘴角上也有那道疤痕。

这正常吗？小刺客们面面相觑，纷纷嗅到一丝毛骨小悚然的味道。经过一番激烈的讨论，两名勇xian敢de无mei畏shi的刺客学徒决定去验证他们的猜想。他们在下午阳光最好的时候出发，到晚饭时间才回来，两个人都伤痕累累，精疲力尽，并且不可避免的粘了浑身猫毛。

同伴们都凑了过来，敷衍的表达了一番关心之后迫不及待地问：“怎么样怎么样，真的所有猫都有那一道疤吗？”

“正相反，所有猫都没有，而且一只比一只凶。”两位勇士疲惫不堪地说，“只有据点里这三只……”他隐晦的在嘴边比划了一下，同伴们纷纷心领神会。

一夜辗转难眠的白猫……不是，白袍导师，像一只猫一样悄无声息的出现在学徒们身后。

“都很闲？”他阴恻恻地说，“你们几个，明天训练量翻倍，日落之前完成你们的基础训练，然后去对练场等我，我会挨个训练你们的战斗技巧。”

学徒们被吓得一哄而散，个别带头搞事的还露出了“命不久矣”的悲戚表情。阿泰尔看起来心情变好了那么一丁点，恶劣的家伙。

 

白袍刺客昨晚几乎一夜未眠，他总想着他的猫，总觉得怀里空落落的少了点儿什么，比如一只乍一看英俊威风，其实有四朵娘们唧唧的粉爪垫的长毛怪。失眠的结果就是他在清晨时分才总算有了点困意，阿泰尔借着来之不易的困倦试图入睡，但偏偏这时候有个混蛋开始狂挠他的门板：他的猫回来了，还那么巧的没有选择爬窗——窗户缝还给它留着呢——又因为刺客大师反锁了房门而不得不用这种方式叫人类来给它开门。阿泰尔被吱吱嘎嘎的噪音弄的满心烦躁，他直挺挺躺在床上，皱着眉，闭着眼，保持这个姿势足有好几分钟，终于在猫开始高一声低一声地喵嗷嗷嚎叫的时候耐心告罄，下床去给它开了门。

大黑猫活像躲着街坊邻居和情妇幽会的男人，门刚打开一条窄窄的缝，它便顺着门缝飞快地钻了进来，熟门熟路的往阿泰尔干干净净没有一根猫毛（暂时）的床上蹿，不光没为自己昨晚不告而别的行径感到一丝一毫的心虚，反而兴高采烈的占据了枕头边上的位置喵呜喵，催促阿泰尔过来搂着它躺下睡觉。

然而，房间的主人站在原地动也不动，只是顶着两个淡淡的黑眼圈，面无表情地看着这个负心汉。几秒钟后，他果断地转身出了房门，哐镗一声巨响，把猫单独关在了屋里。

它会理直气壮的独自占领一整张床吗？不，别的猫有可能，但他的猫不会。

阿泰尔满意的听到门里传来和刚才没什么两样的声音：嚓嚓挠门，伴随着大猫崩溃的喵喵长嚎。这回它凄惨的哀叫一声声足足持续了三分钟，让大猫差点以为刺客已经离开了，然而房门终于慢悠悠打开一条小小的缝隙，将将够让猫咪伸出一条爪子和半张脸，滑稽的很。而黎凡特刺客冷漠的脸出现在门缝上方，第无数次居高临下地审视这只赖皮的黑猫。

不就是出去玩了一晚上，怎么这么对我！意大利人的灵魂在毛茸茸的躯壳下无声哀嚎。它尽量伸长爪子扒在未来最高导师的脚背上，生怕他真的扭头走人，然而阿泰尔赤着脚没穿靴子，它自然也不敢真的弹出指甲，爪垫压在人类的脚面上软得像个笑话。大猫只好努力作出一只猫能作出的最哀戚的表情，试图倒打一耙：我爱的两脚兽不要我了，嘤。

这招还是很好用的，因为马上，刺客的表情就出现了肉眼可见的动摇。

猫咪再接再厉，用上刚从年老的自己那儿学来的技巧，金棕色剔透的猫眼儿睁的大大的，耳朵也可怜巴巴的趴下去，喵呜喵呜叫的分外黏乎。

刺客立马屈服了。

他把门缝稍稍开大了一些，黑猫如蒙大赦，立刻鱼一样滑溜的钻了出来，这次它学精了，跳到阿泰尔身上抱住他大腿不放，以免被小心眼的人类再扔出去。阿泰尔带着这个魔术贴一样粘得死紧的家伙一瘸一拐的回了屋，先把窗户关好闩住，再躺回床上，猫咪这才肯放开爪子。它现在倒有些不好意思了，乖乖的钻进人类身体和手臂间特意为它留出的空当，一边发出轻微的呼噜声一边蜷起爪子卧下，大尾巴卷过来围住身体，刚刚好填补了和人类之间的最后一点缝隙。猫没有枕头可用，但刺客总会允许它枕着自己的手臂入睡，仿佛通过这么一点微不足道的接触，就能和猫咪进入同一个梦境似的。

那天上午阿泰尔睡的挺沉，连黑猫又一次激情越狱都没察觉到。总之当他醒来的时候，太阳穿过房间西面的小窗正落在脸上，明晃晃的，将他从昼夜颠倒的睡梦中拉了出来。这一觉睡的不是时候，刺客大师醒来的时候头还晕得很，全身的骨头缝好像都长合了似的，稍微动一动就一身酸疼，连胃也空荡荡的向他发出警报。等他的意识到大黑猫再一次撬了窗户消失无踪已经是好几分钟以后，而且他的房间还迎来了新的访客——昨天在医生那儿见到的短毛灰猫。行吧。阿泰尔揉了揉额头，在心里叹气，以前除了马利克没人敢随便出入他的房间，现在这群小家伙们倒是来去自如，随意的很。不过，倒不是说他真的有什么不满，毕竟这些小客人可比那些愚笨的、唯唯诺诺的学徒们顺眼得多。

灰猫坐在桌子上，旁边是刺客摘下来的武器，屁股底下是他随手放在桌面上的笔记本。它从阿泰尔醒来时起就一直安安静静地看着他，阿泰尔扭头发现了灰猫的存在，它便稍稍歪着头，漂亮的大眼睛缓慢无辜地眨一眨，自然得好像和阿泰尔相识已久似的。刺客向它伸出一只手，老猫看懂了他的意思，顺从地站起身，迈着稳定的步子走到桌沿，跳到尚残留着温度的睡床上，主动把脑袋拱到人类手底下蹭了蹭，而后在阿泰尔抚摸它头顶的时候再靠近几步，挨在他身边坐下了。老猫软而顺滑的背毛从刺客掌下流过，尾巴微微拱起搔过他的掌心，摆明了是一个再明显不过的邀请。阿泰尔便遂了它的意，熟练无比地将指尖插入猫咪耳后的短毛里给它挠痒，间或从猫耳朵到猫屁股狠狠撸上一把，又或是把手指塞到猫咪的小下巴颏底下挠一挠。猫享受的很，眯着眼打起了小呼噜，脑袋连带半个身子都一个劲往阿泰尔手上靠，把厚实柔软的毛塞了他满手，还在被挠下巴的时候舔舔他粗糙的手指表示感谢。真可爱，阿泰尔一下就不想念他的猫了。

他自己也不清楚自己究竟在这只灰猫身上消耗了多长时间。总之，猫在他手里渐渐瘫软下来，像一块冻硬了又融化的面团，软绵绵的黏在阿泰尔的腿上。白袍刺客难得度过了一个什么都没干的下午，没有刺杀，没有训练，也没有纸笔、墨水和书籍。他的目光漫无目的的落在窗外的某处，叫醒他的那片阳光慢吞吞地爬，从床头移到一人一猫身上，暖烘烘的停留了一阵儿又慢慢爬开去。当它挪到床脚时，刺客的肚子又叫了一声，于是他停了手，捏捏老猫的耳朵尖。

老猫眯着眼，懒洋洋的仰起头看他。

“饿不饿？”阿泰尔问它，“来，带你去弄点东西吃。”

也不知是不是听懂了他的话，老猫被抱起来往外走的时候没有半分挣扎。夕阳橙色的余晖笼罩着鹰堡，天边云霞粉红，映着蓝紫的天色，让人看了就会心情柔软。老猫躺在这位常人避之不及的刺客大师怀里怡然自得地舔爪子，而刺客照常目不斜视，走过他们都熟悉到不能再熟悉的路。当他们经过主楼门前时，从花园的方向传来一声轻飘飘的猫叫。灰猫立刻警觉地竖起了耳朵，它犹豫地看了阿泰尔一眼，还是站起来，给了他一个亲昵的贴面礼作为告别，便跳下地去，向传来猫叫的方向一路小跑，很快就从他的视线中消失了。

 

小猫醒的晚，那时候大黑猫早换地方睡起回笼觉了。它转动脖子，迷茫地看向围在四周巨大的木板和高的吓人的屋顶，思考这里究竟是现实还是另一个梦境，紧接着它感到一种粗糙的、柔软的、热乎乎的触感传来，是有人——不，有猫发现它醒了，正在舔那双覆着茸毛的粉白猫耳朵。小猫眨巴着眼睛回头，便对上一双糖浆似的温和的双眼。

……想起来了。他变成了一只猫，而且还见到了那位传奇刺客大师阿泰尔。新手刺客的灵魂在昨天才刚刚被塞进这个崭新的躯体，他在异乡的屋顶上跌跌撞撞，刚学会如何用四只脚走路而不把自己绊倒，就目睹了一桩恶行：小女孩被堵在无人的巷角，紧紧抱着小钱袋急得快哭出来，小猫注意到她的双手粗糙皲裂，布裙边缘磨损破旧，洗的发了白，这表明即使一点小钱对她来说也不是可有可无、能拿来免受皮肉之苦的数目。她那么绝望，那么可怜，然而除了这个第一天当猫的小家伙，这附近再没有另一个生命能对她伸出援手。更何况……

好吧，好吧。艾吉奥，相信自己，不就是变成了一只猫嘛，这总不会比乘着飞行器躲避弓箭更难吧。

它从屋顶上跳下去，准确地落在了那流氓的头顶，在他发出惊恐的喊叫时用后爪抓紧他的头发（幸好这人不是个光头），同时用前爪往他鼻子和眼睛的部位乱抓一气。这战术显然奏效了，男人尖叫起来像被抓住脖子的鸡，他胡乱挥舞着双手试图把这只不知道哪儿来的、毛乎乎又尖锐的怪物赶走。小猫咬着流氓前额的头发坚持了一会儿，被头油味儿熏得直犯恶心。它坚持了二十几秒，挠了不下十下，当它最终被人类哆嗦的大手猛地拉起来重重甩飞出去时，小女孩早就趁机逃走，消失无踪了。

那一下摔断了他的一条前腿和几根肋骨，身上还被碎石子划出了好几道血痕，但一切都是值得的。试图作恶的男人现在捂着脸跌坐在路边惨叫哭泣，一边流着血一边流着泪，也不知究竟是鲜血流下来糊住了眼睛还是被抓伤了眼球，鉴于他挑了个罕有人迹的地方抢钱，恐怕得过上好一阵子才能等来愿意帮助他的好心人了；而英勇的小白猫则被带回了鹰堡接受治疗，还享受到了“躺传奇大导师手心”的优越待遇，除了没得到小女孩的感谢以及浑身都疼之外，好像也没什么值得抱怨的。

更何况……她的眼睛那么黑、那么亮，让我想起了克里斯蒂娜。

哦，所以这才是原因。灰猫了然地舔舔白猫搁在它身上的小脑袋。

小猫看起来颇有些无精打采。它沉默了好一阵儿，才又抬起头看未来的他：她后来怎么样啦，我……你又见过她吗？

灰猫的目光一如既往，平和中透出一丝历经沧桑的悲悯。我们有相似的过去，这不代表我们一定会有相同的未来，小家伙。命运是未知的，而你得学会对她抱有敬畏之心。

……哦。小白猫蔫嗒嗒的，又把脑袋垂下去了。

年长的前导师有点好笑地拱了拱这个一脸郁闷的幼稚小孩儿。不过，在我的人生里……

小白猫的耳朵“噌”的一下立起来了。灰猫因此稍稍顿了顿，小猫便急着催促它。我听着呢，老家伙，别卖关子了，快说。

老猫被噎了一下，它瞪了这没大没小的小崽子一眼，才道：她的丈夫很爱她，他后来也没再去赌博了，他们把家产经营得很好，没什么值得担心的。

这似乎并不是小猫真正想要的答案。那样最好，省得我还得去教训他。小白猫嘟嘟囔囔地说，努力隐藏起隐约的失落。

灰猫何尝不明白它在期待什么，又在难过什么。它没什么办法能安慰年轻的自己，只好通过别的办法分散它的注意力。老猫爬出箱子跑到外面，引来了几个早起的学徒，让他们给小猫弄来了一碗半熟的炖牛肉，还有给它自己的肉干拌饭。小刺客们围成一圈看两只猫咪饱餐了一顿，还亲亲热热的用舔舔的方式互相清理了嘴边的食物残渣。学徒们得去赶早课，一个个恋恋不舍地离开了，它们就慢悠悠地走出门去看他们训练。白猫倚在灰猫身上，一瘸一拐地跟着它走，灰猫不仅充当了活拐杖、活地图，甚至还能给小白猫当翻译。小猫惊奇地睁大了眼睛，很是想不通未来的自己怎么会知道这么多事，不过这回它聪明的没问出口。

到了下午，它们在花园遇见了“因为连续两觉睡得太久而饿醒了于是从阿泰尔床上溜出来闻着味儿去不知道谁的屋里偷吃了点东西又到处逛了逛好熟悉地形这么巧你们也在这儿”的罗马兄弟会导师。

熟悉地形用得着爬到女人怀里吗？小白猫偷偷在心里翻了个白眼，他以前从来没发现自己这么欠揍——伸开四肢卧在那些轻纱覆面的女郎怀里，摆出乖顺的姿态由她们随便抚摸自己的长毛和肉爪，漆黑的大尾巴落在身后甩来甩去，显然现在心情舒畅的不得了。不过，倒也不是说小白猫在变成猫一起没享受过这样的待遇，那时候围在他身边的女孩一点不比现在少，她们更年轻也更热情，而那时的他他比起眼前的大黑猫，也不过只是少了根愉悦的尾巴罢了。

小猫抖了抖耳朵想要离开，可是女人们怎么会放过它呢？她们发出小小的惊呼，语气欣喜地说了些什么，她们中的两个人立即跑了过来，在它们面前蹲下，眼里闪烁着好奇的光。小白猫有些不知所措地坐下，圆溜溜的大眼睛来回看向她们两个，以及其中一人试探着向它伸出的手，它有点紧张，他还从来没应付过保守的东方女性，而且还……还……这么大。

那只手都快有它半个身子那么大了！

老灰猫显然忍笑忍得辛苦（虽然猫本来也不会笑）。冷酷无情的老猫眼睁睁看着白猫本能的缩起脖子，再缩，然后耳朵往后背过去，最后视死如归的紧紧闭上了眼，期间没有提供一点帮助，反而从年幼的伙伴身边走开，绕着女士们转上一圈以示问候。她们最终也没把小猫怎么样，只是小心翼翼地用一根手指蹭了蹭它的头顶，便放过了它，嬉笑着招呼女伴们一起离开了。

大黑猫被迫离开女人们馨香柔软的怀抱，也并不介怀，它在石凳上伸了个长长的懒腰，抖一抖浑身的厚毛，这才悄无声息地跳下来落到地面上，过来默契的替了灰猫的班，撑着小猫的身体让它呆的舒服点。灰猫表示它照看了一天伤员，现在要去外头走走转转，舒活一下筋骨。老猫整洁漂亮的皮毛在下午炙烈的阳光下泛着柔和的银灰，那具身躯虽已不再年轻，却依然敏捷有力，从一只猫的身上，也不难想象它作为一个人类时身具怎样的魅力。黑猫在它身后眯起明亮的金色双眼，也不免暗自猜测“自己”未来究竟还会有怎样的人生经历。更加辉煌？更加艰辛？或是……

它的过去在它耳朵尖上啃了一口，黑猫不爽地抖了抖耳朵。而这个肚子里藏不住话的小家伙摆出一副神神秘秘的样子对大黑猫说：你能帮我找一朵好看的花吗？

大猫有点惊讶了。动作挺快的啊？

尽管小白猫尽力抑制想要炫耀的心情，那股得意劲儿还是源源不断地溢出来。是的，英雄救美，有时候缘分就是这么奇妙。

黑猫向它身上的绷带和尚且无法用力的前爪投去一个意味深长的眼神。小猫有些发窘，只好再次喵喵叫着催促大猫。

它们并肩在花园里游荡，并就什么样的鲜花更适合送给年轻的女性仔细讨论了一番：颜色鲜艳的，还是素雅可爱的？纤弱可爱、只有一层花瓣的，还是弧度饱满、华丽的重瓣花？最后白猫挑选了一支花骨朵，按花叶和花茎的特征来看，它和旁边那株开的正好的花是同一品种，边缘是娇艳的紫色，花蕊却是浅白，花瓣带着柔软的褶皱，舒展出一圈层叠的波浪形状。白猫把鼻子凑近那朵花的花蕊嗅一嗅，被呛得打了个小喷嚏。它无师自通的用舌头舔了舔粉色的三角小鼻子，认为这香气对人类的嗅觉来说应该刚刚好。它记下这只花苞的位置，自顾自认定它是“我的花儿”，等着它绽开花瓣，而自己也康复到能回到耶路撒冷的那一天到来。这做法相当孩子气，不过好在作为一只猫，他确实拥有散发一些傻气的权力。它一瘸一拐的围着她转了两圈，终于心满意足地趴下来歇息了。大黑猫也卧在它的身边，两只猫在和煦的午后阳光下给彼此梳理毛发，然后头靠着头打了个小小的盹儿。两个小时过后小猫醒来，才发现它和黑猫睡成了乱糟糟一滩黑白交杂的毛毛毯。它打着哈欠从黑色猫爪的拥抱下钻出来，黑猫略微掀了掀眼皮，跟着打个哈欠，又闭上眼接着睡了。白猫抖抖毛，抖下一片纷纷扬扬，它尝试着像黑猫一样伸个懒腰，却不慎牵扯到伤口，疼得它一个激灵，彻底清醒过来。

喵，好疼。它说。

 

-tbc-

 

我槽我自己：起床还要自己把自己饿醒，你们两个，能不能有点出息，作者能不能带点脑子写文


End file.
